Harry Potter UnCanon Drabble A Thon
by Relala
Summary: Fanon drabblets which were written for the LiveJournal "Harry Potter UnCanon Drabble-a-thon". The rules being that all ships, and all prompts, cannot have happened in the books. •DRABBLETS•
1. The Villains: Vol 2

**DISCLAIMER:** _Harry Potter, its publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. No money is being made for this. No copyright infringement is intended_.

* * *

**Title:** The Villains

**Author:** Relala

**Beta Reader:** Lady of Scarlet

**Prompt: **Scorpius/Ron, "I'm not my father"

* * *

"I know your type," Ron hisses, slapping the boy in the face with his words. "_Malfo__ys__. _All greed and arrogance, silver and green scales waiting to shift as soon as you trust them. Leave them at your back and they'll put a knife in your side. Betrayers, all of you. I can't believe my daughter dragged something like you into my house."

Scorpius doesn't know how to respond to the words. He is a boy, only twelve-years-old, and he knows nothing of greed or arrogance. The robes of green and silver that he wears aren't a source of pride for the young Slytherin; rather, they are just colours.

What Ronald Weasley fails to realize is that to the next generation the heroes of the war are the villains. Don't they realize that it's wrong to label on sight? Don't they understand that children aren't their parents?

"I'm not my father," Scorpius whispers.

* * *

**Revisions 3-3-10:** Added "of" between "nothing" and "greed" so that it reads:"he knows nothing of greed or arrogance." Thank you to Schermionie for taking notice of this! ^.^


	2. What About Love?: Vol 2

**DISCLAIMER:** _Harry Potter, its publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. No money is being made for this. No copyright infringement is intended_.

* * *

**Title:** What About Love?

**Author:** Relala

**Beta Reader:** Lady of Scarlet

**Prompt:** Draco/Hermione, "What about love?"

* * *

"I _can't _do this," Draco says one night over the rim of his teacup. "It's over."

Of course, Hermione has been expecting this. It's not like she believes in fairytale endings, and dashing princes who come to save the peasant girl, but the ache in her heart that bubbles up when she hears his words is something she hadn't been expecting.

"You're only leaving because of your family's stupid Muggle-born prejudice!" Hermione spits. "Well, you know what Draco? Your family's name has been dirt for years now, ever since your father got himself carted off to Azkaban. But what about love, Draco?"

All is silent between them for a moment, and then Draco gets up from his chair, sliding Crookshanks off his lap with gentle hands. His fingers stoke the ginger fur one last time, and then he walks to the door.

The lock clicks behind him, and her heart freezes at the sound.


	3. Red Snitch Vol: 2

**DISCLAIMER:** _Harry Potter, its publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. No money is being made for this. No copyright infringement is intended_.

* * *

**Title:** Red Snitch

**Author:** Relala

**Beta Reader:** Lady of Scarlet

**Prompt:** Ron/Harry, heavy rain

* * *

Dazed by the nightmarish quality of what's happening, Harry isn't able to understand what Ron's saying as he runs out of the tent. Everything happens in a matter of seconds. One moment Ron and him are fighting, but the words aren't registering, and suddenly everything comes crashing down onto his head as Ron leaves.

"Ron! _Ron, wait!" _Harry screams the words, and they come flying out of his throat, raw and desperate, as he follows his friend out into the heavy rain.

Everything is dark and hazy, all fog and raindrops that coat his skin and slide down his glasses, and he can barely make out the form of Ron as he runs away. Still, he pushes himself forwards with everything he has, forcing his legs to carry him faster than they've ever carried him before. It doesn't matter though, because Ron Disapparates before Harry can reach him.

He finds it bitterly ironic that he can catch Snitches as fast as lightning, but he cannot catch his best friend.


	4. Angel Whispers: Vol 2

**DISCLAIMER:** _Harry Potter, its publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc.__,__ are the property of their respective owners. No money is being made for this. No copyright infringement is intended_.

* * *

**Title:** Angel Whispers

**Author:** Relala

**Beta Reader: **Lady of Scarlet

**Prompt: **Lucius/Severus, beautiful

* * *

"I—I don't … Lucius, we can't –" Severus stumbles over his own tongue, and finds that the words are jammed somewhere deep inside his throat. Or maybe they have slipped out from in-between the edges of his lips, and he has let them fall into the bottomless hole of his teacup.

He stares into the abyss and swirls the bronze coloured liquid with quick swishes of his wrist. Inside of himself he's quite aware that the only reason he does this is because he's terrified to look up. That face will be there again, all silver tinsel coloured hair and ice blue eyes, the face of an angel looking back at him. Severus knows he doesn't deserve it.

"You're beautiful," the angel tells him, but Severus isn't stupid enough to believe it.


	5. Halfbreed: Vol 2

**DISCLAIMER:** _Harry Potter, its publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. No money is being made for this. No copyright infringement is intended_.

* * *

**Title:** Half-breed

**Author:** Relala

**Beta Reader: **Lady of Scarlet

**Prompt: **Fenrir Greyback/Remus Lupin, instincts

* * *

It all happens so fast.

One moment Greyback is reaching out for him, and then suddenly his hands are claws. It shocks Remus because it isn't the Full Moon–not even _close_–and that means that Greyback has learnt to transform at will. That's how he's been attacking people. That's why Voldemort wants him on his side.

But before any of this really processes he and Greyback are fighting, all fists and teeth, their magic forgotten. It's like a Muggle fight, but it's more brutal than any normal body could handle. Instincts override their brains, and the two men face off like two wolves.

For a moment, Remus understands what it means to be a half-breed. It's to be split in half by two urges, and to have to choose between them.


	6. Here In The Shadows: Vol 2

**DISCLAIMER:** _Harry Potter, its publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc.__,__ are the property of their respective owners. No money is being made for this. No copyright infringement is intended_.

* * *

**Title:** Here In The Shadows

**Author:** Relala

**Beta Reader: **Lady of Scarlet

**Prompt: **Remus/Severus, dark halls

* * *

"We shouldn't be out here. Curfew was hours ago," Remus whispers to the figure in the shadows.

Severus, filled with an unusual confidence, merely laughs. His hand reaches out, and slides along Remus's wrist like a handcuff, yanking him forwards against his will. Although he protests, the truth is that the werewolf doesn't really mind. Here, in the dark halls, he can surround himself in the warmth of Severus's touch and the pounding of his heartbeat without feeling guilty.

"I'm sorry," Severus says, lips moving against the lines of Remus's ear. "I only wanted to know the truth! You kept getting sick, and you wouldn't tell me why…so I just followed you." He pauses, burying himself deeper into his hair. "You don't have to hide from me anymore, Remus."

Not here in the shadows, at least.


	7. Diamonds and Power: Vol 2

**DISCLAIMER:** _Harry Potter, its publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. No money is being made for this. No copyright infringement is intended_.

* * *

**Title:** Diamonds and Power

**Author:** Relala

**Beta Reader:** ShadedRogue

**Prompt:** Kingsley/Narcissa, a bit of power

* * *

"What do you want, Mrs. Malfoy?"

"I want you to get my husband out of prison, of course."

Kingsley looks up, his eyes catching the glint of her snowy blonde hair as it shimmers under the candlelight in his office. It's the first time he's ever looked at her—really looked—and he realizes now that she's only been playing at her part as the dutiful wife.

"And why would I do that?"

"Because I say so." Narcissa snaps.

They forgot to investigate her when they arrested Lucius, and now he knows what a mistake that was. Her voice is cold, and it feels like he's dancing around the point of a knife as he considers his words.

"I'm not open to bribery."

"Everyone is open to bribery, it's just a matter of what to bribe them with." Narcissa states matter-of-factly. "I hear you've been trying for Minister. What happened, Kingsley? Did you get tired of saving the lives of men who didn't even acknowledge your existence?" She leans down onto the corner of his desk, her blue eyes shining down at him like diamonds. "I can offer you a bit of power, Kingsley."


	8. Revenge Is Sweet: Vol 2

**DISCLAIMER:** _Harry Potter, its publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. No money is being made for this. No copyright infringement is intended_.

* * *

**Title:** Revenge Is Sweet

**Author:** Relala

**Beta Reader:** ShadedRogue

**Prompt: **Harry/Bellatrix. Revenge.

* * *

_"Never used an Unforgivable Curse before, have you, boy? You need to mean them, Potter! You need to really want to cause pain — to enjoy it — righteous anger won't hurt me for long — I'll show you how it's done, shall I?"_

Bella flings a curse at him, and Harry hides behind the statue, fury twisting inside of him like a snake. He can't stay hidden like this forever, and he won't allow her to hunt him down like a monster chasing a frightened child.

He fires a curse back at her. Bits of building come raining down on them as it ricochets over their heads in a flash of red light.

_"Potter, I'm going to give you one chance! Give me the prophecy — roll it out towards me now — and I may spare your life!"_

_"Well, you're going to have to kill me, because it's gone!"_

Harry feels the rage overtake him as Voldemort slips into his mind, and he cannot help but feel happiness at the fact that Bellatrix will pay for what happened to Sirius. She will be tortured, and she'll scream and she might even be killed.

The thoughts taste very sweet.


	9. Bleed Gryffindor: Vol 2

**DISCLAIMER:** _Harry Potter, its publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. No money is being made for this. No copyright infringement is intended_.

* * *

**Title:** Bleed Gryffindor

**Author:** Relala

**Beta Reader:** ShadedRogue

**Prompt:** Bellatrix/Hermione -nice, sharp knife

* * *

Hermione kicks out at them, her legs and arms flailing as the Death Eaters hold her down and get her ready for Bellatrix's "interrogation" session.

They chain her up to the walls, and Bella watches as she struggles against the restraints, the cold metal slicing into the tender skin around her wrists. It's the most positively beautiful sight she's ever seen.

"I'll introduce you to a nice, sharp knife," Bella sighs with dreamy wistfulness, her pale fingers sliding along the edge of her blade. Droplets of poppy coloured blood bloom along her fingertips, and panic slowly creeps into Hermione's eyes—taking over the brash face of bravery she tries to put on. "Oh, Gryffindor, I'll make your scarlet and gold colours bleed out of you."

That's when the screaming starts.


	10. The Pain of Being Brothers: Vol 2

**DISCLAIMER:** _Harry Potter, its publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. No money is being made for this. No copyright infringement is intended_.

* * *

**Title:** The Pain of Being Brothers

**Author:** Relala

**Beta Reader:** ShadedRogue

**Prompt: **Regulus/Sirius "This is going to hurt, big brother."

* * *

"This is going to hurt, big brother," Regulus whispers and wraps his hand around Sirius's, their fingers intertwining. "Don't look. Just keep your eyes on me, and try and forget about what's going to happen. It'll be over soon, I promise."

Panic flies through Sirius's grey eyes like broomsticks racing around in the sky, and his fingernails bite into the flesh of Reg's palms as the fire burns into his forearm. It feels like his skin is being eaten away—like a thousand tongues of flame are licking at his insides—but it's over in an instant and Regulus is cradling him in his arms with all the gentleness of a mother tending to her sick child.

"You're one of us now," he says, and Sirius feels the smile bloom along his lips as he looks up into the eyes of his younger brother. It's the first time in a very long time that everything feels right between them, and it's the very first time they can really call each other _brothers._

Sirius thinks that the pain is worth it.


End file.
